The present disclosure relates generally to a valve, and, more particularly, to embodiments of adjustable sleeve valves for use in aerospace applications.
Valves for aerospace vehicles are commonly deployed to regulate fluid flow. Traditionally, fluid mixture ratio adjustments have been effected through the change-out of trim orifice plates adjacent to a main propellant valve in various open loop controlled systems, e.g., mixture ratio optimization of propellants in liquid propulsion rocket engines. This process is iterative, relatively time consuming and may require subsequent purge and leakage verification when associated with propellant feed lines.